The Unsung Story
by Mobius Legacy
Summary: A novelization of Ace Combat 5; the Unsung War. Inspired by Citizen of the Sky. Alec is everything his family defined as a failure. No ambition, no drive, no sense of self-respect. With the weight of a traumatized childhood, a lost lover, and a dark secret; will he rise up to become one of Strangereal's premiere aces? Parings Undecided. M for adult vocabulary. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_15 years ago, there was a war. Well, war's broken out of here plenty of times before. They've tried to invade the southlands through the northern valley time after time again. Luck was never on their side though, and their victories didn't last long. They didn't realize that times had changed. Facing one defeat after another, losing territory and watching their nation dwindle, they built up their industrial strength to unprecedented heights and used it to wage one final battle against the world. That was 15 years ago. They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated. The Belkans then committed the unthinkable. They detonated nuclear weapons, on their own soil. Watching this tragedy before their very eves, the allied nations vowed to throw down their weapons. The world was once again at peace…_

The paragraph of the textbook ended there, as I looked up at the whiteboard in the classroom above. Such an insignificant thing really. Hundreds of thousands of lives lost, and all history remembers it as a paragraph on an Osean textbook. "History is always written by the victor", I mutter under my breath.

"Alec"

I snap back to attention. I can't help but let my mind wonder in Mr. Shultz's history class. There is just a methodic banalness that lulls the senses asleep.

"Yes, Mr. Shultz?"

A middle-aged man with dark brown hair, Shultz appears as harmless as the marsh mellow man from that Spirit Busters movie. But, I knew better. It was almost as if there was a persona who would snap to attention. When the class behaved, Mr. Shultz was a persona who would recount stories of recent history events. His favorite topic was the Ulysses Asteroid. Why the world's greatest tragedy, I will never know. However, history begs to differ.

"Alec, for 200 points, which country was taken over by a group calling themselves 'The Generals'?"

"Estovokia?"

"Correct".

Goddamnit. I hate it when I am right. At that moment however, the bell began to ring.

Mr. Shultz, noticing the time, politely dismisses his small class of 15 out for the day. "Now remember, your final is next week. I hope this trivial pursuit all assisted you in what you need to review for the exam." At this point, noticing the classroom was empty apart from myself, he shook his head "Seniors. They think they know everything." Chuckling to himself, he then turned and noticed I had not budged and inch. "Can I help you Alec?"

"Were you ever in politics, Mr. Shultz?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. It was something that was on my mind for the last 4 years really.

"Heavens No! Where did you ever get that idea?"

"Nothing I guess." Foolish me. White lies never get past his ears.

"Alec." There it was again, that commanding force…

"You always seem to have some sort of air about yourself, Mr. Shultz"

"Really?

"Yea. Really." I then saw something that surprised me somewhat. A calmer, thoughtful history professor. He then set down his teaching materials at his desk, turned and looked at me.

"Alec, have you ever thought of joining the military?"

"Not really, sir."

"I think they would really like someone like you. You are very perceptive, bright, and young individual."

"I don't feel like getting shot at in the middle of some god-forsaken desert, sir."

"Who said it had to be a desert?"

"Frozen H-"

"Alec."

I sighed, "I'm scared sir." I turned to look back up at him, to see his reaction after I was called out yet again. To my surprise, there was no laugh. No grimace. Nothing but a small…smile.

"I was too Alec." Ah. So I see now…

"Military?" I asked again. This time, Mr. Shultz walked around his desk, and sat down.

"Yes; Air Force. It's funny really. As a RIO, I always enjoyed a nice sortie. Made me feel invincible, really." At that, I watched as he pulled out a picture from within his desk. "Take a look, Alec."

I walked up, standing up from my desk in the front of the room and approach is desk. It is cluttered with trinkets and nick-naks, all of which were seemingly miniscule in scale- just as all the other decor in the room really. Apart from the one poster of an exhibition air squadron. Yellow Angels, with their F-16s preforming in it what had looked like November City. Turning away from the poster, I look at the photo Mr. Shultz had grabbed.

Black and white photos always bugged me really. I know, I was spoiled and I should not be acting the way that I was, but I couldn't help it really! In it was a young, vibrant Mr. Shultz with a pilot I could not identify. It's difficult to see someone's face, when said face is covered up by the cameraman's thumb. Or was it a camerawoman? I was not sure. Behind the two knuckleheads, if you could call my history teacher that, was a Hawk training jet with the Ocean Air Force markings parked in somewhere snowy it appears…

"That was my old pilot, Jack after our first month at Heierlark. We were a couple of naïve airmen all those years ago." He sighed, and a look of sadness seemed to echo in his pupils.

"Were you there then, that day the Belk-"

"Yes, my young student. Yes…"

It was a whisper, perhaspe even my imagination, however it still struck me as if it was an air horn for the school basketball team. It seemed after all there was more to the story than what the class textbook had stated… I never got to finish that thought however. There was a more pressing issue to attend to.

"Um, Mr. Shultz- who was Jack really?"

"That I am afraid, is another story for another day. Can't say that too more often now can me?"

He was right. After next week, I would no longer be his student. Time does fly does it not? I had applied to colleges all over Osea, but yet my mediocre grades have almost assured me of attending the local community college in the upcoming fall. Maybe it was meant to be that way? I had certainly never forgiven her for it over the past year.

Her.

For some reason, my heart chose that time to ache as if a sledgehammer had clipped it. But of course, my failed romp. It was all fun and games, until I ran into a billboard sign with the family car. Never forgiven myself for that little accident, no? My family sure had not.

"Now if you will excuse me, Alec- I must be off to pick up my daughter from her kindergarten class." Mr. Shulz's words fell on deaf ears, as I tuned him out. It was not until the lights flickered off a second later that I came back to reality, and hustled out of the classroom with a muttered apology.

 **Characters**

 **Alec-** A young, impressionable high school student who has no direction in where he wants to go. Alec is the oldest of three, and a lot is expected out of him as a person. His family has high expectations of him ever since he was little. Yet, he seems to always fail them from his own perspective. Alec is wiry, pale 18 year old with short brown hair in this chapter.

 **Mr. James Shultz-** A retired Ocean Air Force Captain, James flew in the war 15 years ago in an F-4 Phantom. James lost his wife a few years ago from the current scene and now is a single father. His mysterious past will come back and draw in young Alec... in the chapters to come.

Please review and let me know what you think of this introductory chapter. The setting is Strangereal as all other Ace Combat 5 games. I apologize for the lack of missions in this chapter, but some background behind the main character, Alec needs to be established as well as his supporting protagonists. This will be a Male-Blaze story, with parings undecided at the moment. (Well, that's me politely saying it might not be Blaze x Edge, but we shall see).

After every chapter, I will write a short summary of each new character introduced into the story so far, as well as a brief description of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Memories of the Past

The sweetest sound. Some would say that sound is a catchy tune on the radio. Romantics would say it was the tender "I love you". But for me, it was the…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Yep. That. The sound that signals the end of this god-forsaken exam. The sound that signaled the end of this Finals week. The joyous sound of the end of the spring semester. The beckoning call of a long summer. The closing footnote of 4 years of hell. The sweet sound of euphoria. The…

"Alec!"

Guess I was not dreaming after all. Standing up, I begin to wonder why I never seemed to notice the lack of scuffling and barely-restrained chatter. Shaking my head, I calmly reply "Yes, I'm here Mr. Shultz."

Said history teacher just smiles in return. "Had I known any better, I would have thought you would have been more excited to discuss the Ulysses asteroid again. From the top this time and–"

My laughter and subsequent "Knock it off sir!" was enough to lay that conversation to rest. I remember that night very well. I was only 7 years old at the time- turning 8 I might add. Yet, my mind could not help but reminisce how beautiful those skies looked that night…

"Though, I am sure you had one of the best views of the event," Mr. Shultz sagely remarked. "I'm a bit envious really. They said Gracemeria was one of the few places were you could almost touch those meteors."

Chuckling, I could clearly see the sense of wonder in those dark pupils of his. "Though, I have a feeling that is not the only wondrous thing you saw- or wish you saw for that matter."

At my words, the air in the small classroom seemed to stand still. Mr. Shultz seemed contemplative for a second, standing up from his small wooden desk at the front of the room. I watched him reach and grab a small blue marker and turn to form a grid on the whiteboards; located just to the left of his desk. He then drew a grid of five rows and three columns.

Puzzled, I watched as he began to label the rows with the words 'english', 'pre-calculus', 'physics', 'history', and finally 'biology'. Then puzzlement boiled over to anger, as the columns were labeled 'Pre-finals' and 'final grade'. The straw that broke the camel's back was the phrase 'A. F. Spring 2010' occupying the upper right corner of the grid.

"Sir, where in God's Green Strangereal did you get-"

"I got them from one William Fredriks"

Suddenly the desk next to my right fist formed an unexpected crack. Head bent down at an angle away from Mr. Shultz, my fists; one throbbing, the other cocked to slam the table to my left. Stress-balls only do so much for me now. Unfortunately, my closest one was located in my car…on the opposite end of the building.

Almost as if he was deaf and blind to my actions, Mr. Shultz proceeded to fill in 4 'Ds' in the second column for most of the subjects; and a 'C' in the one lone subject- physics. He then glanced back at his desk, and sagely consulted his personal computer for a second. Nodding to himself, he turned around and filled in 2 'Fs', 2 'Ds', and left the last cell blank in the third column. Figures that would be the one 'blank' subject.

"So, how well do you know your world history Alec?'

"Better than you would think, Mr. Shultz"

His slight smile dropped. Instead of that warm persona this room usually emits, there is instead a silence. A silence that should never be considered a silence. More like a suffocating chorus of disappointment, resentment and anger.

"Really? Want to bet on it, Mr. Fredriks?"

"Yes", the retort was out of my mouth before a second thought was processed in my mind.

"Your exam, please"

Turning to my left, I grab the tiny scantron slip on the left table. I admit, I thought with my anger issues, I would not have been able to hold myself from throwing a right haymaker at Mr. Shultz when I finally reached him a few seconds later.

He simply took the slip out of my hand, and glanced at it. Afterword, he adroitly snuck a hand into the right drawer of his desk, and grabbed a manila envelope labeled 'Key'. Setting both slips of paper on his wooden desk, he turned and looked at me.

"So, you are going to take me up on this Bet?" Still not thinking right, I barked my answer.

"Yes"

At this point in time, Mr. Shultz grinned again. Damn, where did this guy come from to have such a predatory grin; no- gleeful smirk. At this point in time, he pointed to his PC.

"Those are my terms. Or should I say, your father's terms."

The mouth of my throat seemed to become a bit dryer. Blinking, I turned and sat down to read the email my father sent.

 _Mr. James Shultz,_

 _As you may be aware of, my oldest son, Alec is one of your many students. I want to apologize in advance of this email, as I will be bringing up some personal information in this address. As his parent, I feel this is the right thing for me to do, as I am at a loss of what to do about him. I trust that what I will discuss in this email will be kept confidential, as I have the highest respect that you alone will act with professionalism that your profession demands. As one instructor to another, I understand the demands and the challenges we face on a daily basis in improving the lives of the young._

 _Mr. Shultz, Alec's struggles in the classroom are not your fault, nor any other of his instructors fault. Those are his. As I have reminded him time and time again, there is no place for that in this family. I will not provide for him for the rest of my life. He is a young adult as of last September, and yet, he cannot seem to make the correct decisions in his life going forward. Did you know he was waitlisted at Ocean Technical? Apparently, he does not believe grades are the key to get into universities such as these._

 _When I look at him, I really don't see a career field he is fit for in the civilian world. Yet, I have a feeling that you may have an idea, as a military man of where his 'talents' lie. Attached to this email is correspondence from other instructors who were able to disclose the results of Alec's pitiful semester._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _William Fredriks_

That bastard of a father. He has no idea what he knows of me. He has no idea of what loss I have been-

"Alec, my bet to you is this"

At those words, my attention refocused to the matter at hand.

"If you are at good at history as you think you are, I will work with your other instructors and see if I can withhold an expulsion, as well as offer my letter of recommendation to Ocean Technical."

"D-"

"I haven't finished Alec" Mr. Shultz admonished. My glare at him was lethal, or so I hoped. "If you are not, and you receive a D or flunk on my final, I will personally escort you to meet my old friend, Jack. I believe a summer spent in Heierlark would be a fine way to spend one summer."

Heierlark…Heierlark…Heier- OH HELL NO. I will not be a part of the Osean Military over some stupid bet!

"Mr.-"

"Alec- need I remind you of this?" Mr. Shultz reaches for his desk drawer again, and pulls out a formal document. My expulsion document- signed by the dean of the school. The lump of my throat got noticeably bigger.

"Alec- I am trying to help. Take the bet. You know as well as I what would happen if you were expelled from this institution."

What choice did I have? "Deal." I reached out with my left hand, as my right was still sore from my earlier outburst.

Mr. Shultz smiled and shook my hand. "Deal indeed. I shall have the results in tomorrow Alec, I hope you are true to your word." With that remark, I was dismissed- 30 minutes after class had ended for the semester.

Scene Change

Walking out of that high school for the last time seemed surreal. Yet, it was the easiest thing in the world. It was as if it was meant to happen. It was numb for the first corridor from Mr. Shultz's room. It was nostalgia, down that set of stairs. Then finally it ended in euphoria as I passed out the front door. It seemed that summer was waiting for me, as the warm weather permitted the senior party to go on as planned at the local lake.

Not that I would have any friends to talk to at that party. The majority of the school seemed to think I was the one responsible for what happened the year before. What happened to her.

With a sour look to the hash-bashers in the parking lot; idiots, I jumped into my car and drove off for one of the more scenic places in the city.

November City is by far my favorite home I have lived in. My father, as a teacher, struggled for the longest time to find his own niche in the world. From Emmeria, to Usea, to Ustio, and now Osea, he has never really felt at home as an individual. The arguments he would get into with my mother was what lead to the divorce. Well, in my opinion anyway.

Long story short, dad and a fellow teacher had a fling for years in Emmeria. Mom found out. Dad argued with her about it. And now they are no more.

Dad lost custody of Megan and Andrew, but because of a prenuptial agreement, Dad maintained custody of myself. There are times where I wonder what the other half of my family is up to, but I never heard from them over the past 5 years.

Of course, I bet Mom's family never really cared anyway. I was the spitting image of my father after all. No need for them to see that again. The only family I really had was my uncle, PJ.

After a few more minutes of daydreaming, plotting, and well, venting the remainder of my anger, I arrive at my destination.

November city is unique. There are a few mountains surrounding the town, as it lies at the opening of Memphis Valley. The mountains offer a lot to the city as a whole. There are plenty of ski-resorts here, as well as the occasional hot spring in the winter. In the summer these mountains are full of wildlife and game. My dad usually takes those opportunities to sneak up for a hunting trip with his work buddies. I never really enjoyed hunting, or the thought of killing anything to be honest.

Probably because of her.

As I got out of my car, I reached a small hairpin turn on one of the windy roads on the nearest mountain to November City. To my left was a scenic overlook of the Yanzin river, as it flowed into the city and out to the farmland beyond. The platform adjacent to the diminutive parking shoulder was complete with benches, as well as a place for a food vendor during the summertime. However, there was no food vendor present today- and thus this outlook was vacant.

To my right across the road was my real destination. On the side of the road was a small little cross. A memorial you usually see from a traffic accident. Usually, these small monuments don't bother me, however, etched in the painted woodwork was a name.

 _Grace Hellen_

As I crossed the road to occupy my normal seat, adjacent to her monument. I begin to think about that night. When I reached my spot, I sat down and crossed my legs. Fortunately, my jeans and sweatshirt were perfect apparel for this slightly chilly afternoon. Like I had done countless times before, I told her about my day, Mr. Shultz, and the very real possibility of running away from this city again. After all, she always liked to listen to my stories.

 **Characters:**

 **Alec Fredriks- See Chapter 1**

 **Mr. James Schultz- See Chapter 1**

 **Mr. William Fredriks-** Alec's father. Born and raised in Emmeria, William is an individual who prides himself in accomplishments and feats. He currently is a substitute teacher in Osea. More on his backstory to come in the future.

 **Gracie Hellen (Deceased) -** Alec's girlfriend. She was his age, bright, caring young individual. She was a short, fiery and caring red-head who loved Alec. However, she was diagnosed with depression in her sophomore year of high school. More on her to come.

Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of this fanfic- I will be enjoying turkey day later this week with my family, and will be writing some more on this story in the weeks to come. I am still working on the backstory for this first arc you could say. Next chapter will go into detail of who Grace was, and what her role was in Alec's life.

Please be patient with me on this story, after the introductory arc (which will last a bit longer), we will transition over to the Heierlark arc, and then to Mission One; Shorebirds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Plans Never Survive First Contact with the Enemy

As I finished my story of how my last day as a high school student went, I began to notice the scenery around her memorial. She was never buried here, as her family opted to have her remains cremated and her ashes released into the river below. Her mother in particular was adamant in the decision. It always seemed to be about her overbearing Mother- at least from what I understood. I never seemed to see a malignant, hell-bent tyrant when I talked with her Mother. That lady could keep up an interesting conversation to say the least.

But for Grace, it was not the same. Had I known what bucket of worms I would open up when I met her…

Standing up, my body felt sore. Simply shaking it off, I turn to look down into the valley below. The warm afternoon was not lost on me. Among the harmony of birds and the green of nature on the mountain, I began to feel a tad bit nostalgic. For ill or for good, chances were that I would be leaving this scene behind soon. If Mr. Shultz had anything to say about it, at least.

Walking back across the road toward my car, memories began flicker. As I leaned on the guardrail to watch the ebb and flow of the Yanzin River below, I began to reminisce.

*Flashback- One Year Prior* (Author's Note: I promise in advance to spread out these flashbacks over the course of the story instead of all at once. After all the sooner to Heierlark, the better right?)

BZZT! BZZT! BZZ- _SLAM!_

Yawning and rubbing my sore fist, I begin the motions of leaving my warm bed. Turning my head toward my dimly lit nightstand, I check the time. 5:45 Am. _Good, plenty of time to get ready for another school day._ I thought sarcastically. Why did November City mandate earlier school times was beyond me, however, I would be drowning myself in another boring lecture about Jane Eyre. Well, more like Jane Eyre: _Mythical Assassin,_ as my close knit friends would call her.

 _Mythical Assassin indeed._ I thought. _Maybe her lore is in the trail of tears left by scholars of her character. Or maybe of the Victorian Era she once defied._ Shaking my head out of those silly early morning thoughts, I got up out of bed.

Let it be known I was a simple man. My room contained the bare essentials, such as the desk on which I would do my homework. My Father's hand-me down bunkbed he shared with his younger sibling. Which Mom had the other-half? Sigh. Another reminder of the Divorce.

Getting dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, I clamored down the stairs of the simple two-story home. Turning to my left was the kitchen and dining area. There was a simple countertop bar dividing the two rooms, both of which had hard, dark wooden floors. The chill was very noticeable as I crossed the plain that morning to get my basic breakfast of choice. Ah. Cereal. Does wonders for the young'un in me.

Pulling a booth up to the bar, I grabbed an old paperback book sitting on the bar itself. It was one of paper airplanes. With fondness, I flipped open the covers and begin to read about the designs for such contraptions. Paper Airplanes are deceptive. They only have one material they needed to be made from, yet they could soar faster than I could run; with one good heave really. I wonder if there was a design in the author's head that would allow for paper sidewinders to be included as well.

 _Well, maybe not. That would increase the drag of the paper airplane itself, and it wouldn't nearly fly as well without the extra baggage._ Morbid thoughts really.

Suddenly I was reminded why I got up that particular morning. School. Right. Checking the time on the stovetop, I realized I had 30 min to get to class. Bolting down my meal, I got out the door. Soon enough I was able to make it to my school. November City High. Parking my car in the student lot, I began to make my way to the building with my bag on my back. Others would call this mysterious Ocean contraption a "Backpack". I just prefer the phrase, 'Burden of education, featuring several 20 pound textbooks'. God, I am such a wimp.

The school itself was rather new. It was built only 10 years prior to my attending. However, the blueprint designs came up with a nomenclature that made no sense for classrooms. From above, the school was a giant V; with the main entrance at the tip of one of those V-ends. In that end, you had the gym, administration office on the upper floor and then the commons and the counseling office on the ground floor for students on this side of the V. Those rooms were labeled 100-200 level rooms.

On the other half of the v was 3 stories of classrooms, separated into north and south pods. However, the first level of classes was designated as 300-classrooms; the second as 400-classrooms; and the third level as 500-classrooms. Quite confusing for new freshman students really. And no sense whatsoever. Well, the concept of schools never really made sense to me in the first place. I'm only hear since Ocean Law demands that I am a mandatory student of primary education until I graduate or turn 19. Whichever comes first really. Emmeria never had such a complex system.

Then in the base of the V shape, there was the CPA, the Library, and the Musical Education rooms. It was here where my friends awaited the daily gossip like a flock of sheep. There would be discussions for 20 minutes and then everyone would bolt to their first period class. Yay English.

Making my way from the main entrance on the upper floor by the administration offices, I briskly followed the flow of students making the commute to their respective gathering spaces. I then took my exit in the form of a staircase in front of the CPA/theatre in the building and reached the bottom where my friends were waiting for my arrival.

Homecoming was this weekend, or more aptly the Homecoming dance. I had asked out the Math Teacher's Daughter to be my date for the night. As friends or more, I didn't care. I just didn't want to be the one guy in the gang to not have a date at the big dance. It's not a problem if my dad is good friends with said math instructor, right? Yea. I would eat those words this dreary morning.

With all the chatter in the small group, I was barely focusing in the formulation of plans till…

"EEP!"

Turning my head away from the circle of gaggling friends, I see a short redhead girl. She was rubbing her side with a sly smile on her face. She had freckles on her face as well as make-up highlighting her eyelashes. She had blue eyes and was a little round, but bustling full of energy as she went to tag the person who just poked her.

Gathering up courage, I snuck up on her while she had her back turned and replicated the feat. I was rewarded with another high pitched "EEPP!" She turned to face me and took a step back in surprise.

"Hey there!" I said in an attempt to make amends for my spontaneity.

"H-hey" The smile that was once there was replaced with curiosity. She looked at me, trying to judge who I was. Unfortunately before the conversation could resume…

BZZT! BZZT!

Ruffling and Scampering could be herd as people ran to grab their bags and make their way to their first class. _Well, that was mildly entertaining to be honest._

"Hey! What's your name?"

Turning back around to answer the question, I simply say "Alec, it's nice to meet you- um?"

"Gracie" She giggled.

"Gracie" I repeated. "I will see you some other time then."

Little did I know that would be the simple innocent beginning of a relationship that would define who I was in the past two years.

[End Flashback]

Time seems to fly by when you are reminiscing on what could have been. Checking my phone to see what time it was- yep. 6:30pm already. Fun stuff. Groaning and rubbing my sore arms from the guardrail, I turned to take one last look at her memorial and got in my car.

While I was driving home, a more troubling thought begin to emerge in my head. Or more specifically about that bet. _Why did I agree to such a stupid bet? Oh, right. No high school diploma, no Ocean Technical._ Sheesh. I really only had a minor interest in engineering anyway. Perhaps I can try to take classes at the local community college then transfer over? Well, it's a start anyway.

My uneasiness never wavered however. When I got home, it was only aggravated further when I saw what was waiting for me on the kitchen counter. _New clothes? And a note?_ Quickly becoming confused, I set my belongings down in a chair and shimmied over to read the note.

 _Alec,_

 _I think you will find this jacket, boots, and gloves helpful this summer. I can't wait to drop you off to Heierlark, or more precisely, the next bus to Heierlark! If I can't get you to listen, hopefully the OADF can. See you in the morning._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

I reread the short message again, just to be sure. Great. Sighing, I went over and grabbed my bag and went upstairs to my room. Guess this might be the last night I get to splurge on some video games, and I was going to take full advantage of it. Who knows if Dad will throw everything out while I am gone any way. Grabbing a cold can of my favorite beverage, Dr. Cinnamon, I flipped open my laptop and began to play one last round.

 _In an undisclosed location._

It was quiet in the office. There was no vivid color that touched the space. Underground and isolated from the rest of the word, the little space should not have been there. But yet, it was. The dreary air seemed to carry a weight much more than it should have. The office was connected to a central hub- which then contained an access point for which to get to the surface above. Yet, there still would be nothing significant to see. The aftermath from the final stand scared the surface much more than originally believed.

On the one metal desk of the office were several documents. The first set of these documents was contained in a vanilla folder labeled 'Agent H': the next two were then labeled "Agent S" and 'Agent P' respectively. Each folder contained training records, marks, and biographies of the individuals. In addition, a psychological profile was done of each individual- a measure to safeguard against potential failure in an assignment. The last thing that was included in each of the folders was specialization. Each agent was trained in a variety of arms, vehicles, and skill sets.

Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a black suit, belying his intentions. As a board member of Gründer Industries, he had to look the part of a swave tech mogul. Granted he did know his craft: however in reality, he acted more like a marionette. Money could do just about anything in this world after all.

RING RING RING *click*

"Sir?"

A faint voice could be heard on the other end of the black telephone.

"Understood". The businessman set his end of the telephone back on the dial. Turning, he took the vanilla folders labeled 'Agent S' and 'Agent P' and placed them into an accordion folder. The device was then placed into a filing drawer on the man's right. Standing up, the man grabbed the last of the three vanilla files on his desk and tuned to exit the office on his left. Turing around, he flickered off the ceiling light to the dreary office and closed the door behind him.

One month later, the man would receive a document in this dreary office reporting the success of Agent H's assimilation into the Ocean Air Defense Force. In addition, the current document also reported Agent H's current assignment within the OADF, as well as the designated times of communication with Schenze- the head of the espionage program. If all goes according to Schenze's plan, revenge will be at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A History Lesson

I was nervous. No, scratch that. I was terrified about walking into that office. Why the most troublesome of individuals happen to be the ones who look harmless on day one? Guess it's another lesson I'll put away for later. Steeling my nerves, I reached for the golden door handle and walked inside. Closing the wooden door behind me, I turned to my left to look around at his office.

The office itself was well-kept and organized for a teacher. Usually teachers have to make due with just their classrooms for office space, yet as the head of the history department at November City High, Mr. Shutlz had his own office. Accolades hung on the walls in the small space, including a purple heart, a bronze star, and a Master's degree in education. All of which identified this seemingly innocuous teacher as much more than he really was. I was surprised, after all I would have thought Mr. Shultz would have hid more of himself away. He always seemed to dodge the personal questions when it was asked in class.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to look at the desk. On one side was a desktop computer with the logo of November City High. To the right of that there was a large stack of papers. Presumably final exams from his classes. Great. More nerves. I uneasily took the time to slide into the guest chair across his desk and awaited for his arrival.

As if he was on que, the office door opened back up and Mr. Shutz walked in. The shocking thing was not that he was there, nor was it that he was holding an envelope labeled 'Alec', but the fact that he was not alone. Joining Mr. Shultz was a middle-aged man. He had short, jet black hair; brown eyes; and a thousand mile stare that was more unsettling than a murder-mystery television show. He stood tall, crisp, and wore the insignia of the Ocean Air Force on his white button up shirt. It was a stark contrast to Mr. Shutlz playful grin, and bubbling persona.

"Alec, I would like to introduce you to a fellow serviceman of mine." Mr. Shutlz motioned for me to stand up to greet his guest. "This is Air Force Captain Jack Bartlett. Jack, this is the one I was talking with you about."

"Hmm. Are you sure this is the right one?" The rough voice of Capt. Bartlett surprised me. I would have thought that it would have been hoarse from barking commands over the years.

"Yes, this is him."

Bartlett took a quick glance at Mr. Shultz and proceeded to turn to walk out of the room. "Let me know when you actually find someone worth my time". Dumbstruck, I watched as the Captain made his exit from the room.

Mr. Shultz, reading my expression, chuckled. "Don't worry about it Alex, he will grow on you before you know it!"

"Like hell he will! What the hell does that man even know about me!?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"ALEC!"

Suddenly, I was reminded why I was here in the first place. That warm comforting feeling that was originally in the small office seemed to have evaporated with Mr. Shultz's rebuke.

"That man and I went through hell and back 15 years ago. If it was not for him and a mutual friend, we would not be alive right now. Since you are technically no longer my student, who the hell do you think you are! You are 18 for Christ sake and still acting like a child!"

Before I knew it, the gloves came off.

"A child! Pardon me, but I believe I know what I am talking about. He has no right to judge me for what life I live, or what jackass has a right to judge individuals like that! I get enough of this shit from my damn family as it is!" Playing my ace in the hole, I glared at Mr. Shultz, daring him to respond.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Mr. Shultz paused, then softly spoke. "There are people in the world who don't have what you had. Family. Friends. Support. Believe it or not, you father is harsh on you because he wants the best for you. Don't you even realize that?"

"What? Threating to kick me out for following my dreams?"

"What dream exactly, Mr. Fredricks?"

Silence was his answer.

"You know damn well this idea of Ocean Technical is a 'pipe dream' if that. You are only interested in it since that is where Gracie wanted to go to. She wanted big things in this world, right? It might have been right for her to go, but not for you. You do not think like that."

"So what if I wanted to live her dream? I would live it for the both of us." Tears began to stream down my face. A year since she has passed, and this is what I still experience on a daily basis.

"What about yourself? Do you want to go to college? Do you even know what you wanted to study? What is your passion?" Silence was his answer. After a moment, Mr. Shutlz paused. There was something in his eyes that seemed off. "Well, let's get to it then". Walking around me to his desk, he turned to reach for a drawer. Pulling out a manila colored envelope, he opened the contents to show 2 stapled papers, as well as two answer sheets. One set was labeled 'Key' while the other was labeled in my chicken-scratch handwriting. After retrieving the items he sought for, he turned and gestured for me to sit down while sitting down behind his desk.

"Out of curiosity Mr. Fredricks, how did you spend your last night as a civilian? Because your score, it's a 45/100; an F."

 _Crap._

"I spent it practically clawing my eyes out from nerves, but now I know where I stand" My voice, once loud in anger, now suddenly was no more than a breeze in the summer sun. "So, what is next".

"You seriously didn't think that I would let you walk out of this room without one last history lesson right?" Mr. Shultz coyly stated.

"Guess not- what are we talking about today then"

"The Belkan War, for as you might not know, that war 15 years ago is the defining aspect of the current political situation within Osea. Here, take a look at this". He turned and took something else out from that drawer, a small bundle of papers clipped together. The first page was labeled 'Rough Draft: Political Intrigue and Consequences of the Belkan War, by James Shultz'.

"Since when did you write novels sir?"

"Oh, it has been a hobby of mine ever since I started teaching after the conclusion of the war. A lot of research went into this baby, and I hope you will be able to take the time to read it while you are in your Barracks in Heierlark. But for today's impromptu lesson, flip to page 394."

Rolling my eyes at his ploy, I flipped though the novel to page 394. I slowly began to read the page.

 _As a result of the 7 nuclear detonations, the Allies unanimously threw down their arms and peace was once again restored. Ever since that fateful day, with the implementation of SALT I and II treaties with Yuktobania, Osea has taken gradual steps in eliminating it's Nuclear Capability and the Nuclear Triad it once possessed. While other countries on Strangereal, fearing the incoming Ulysses Impact in the near future at the time, invested billions into weapons development. However, Osea was a unique exception. Politicians up for re-election, feeling the issue by the Dove Osean citizens, were pressured into making Strategic Arms Limitation Treaties and other disarmament laws into place of the Ocean Military._

 _While the intent was thoughtful and insightful for the time, as well as the amount of government funding it freed up for public works projects, there remains one large caveat to the policy. Foreign policy._

 _Why? Well, let me ask you this. Say a police officer was called to the scene of an armed larceny, but was not provided a handgun, the number to local military police unit, or any other equipment that has the capacity to harm or immobilize the larcenist at the scene. The larcenist, who would be aware of the fact, would feel much safer in executing his or her plan, knowing that there really would not be a potential repercussion. That same analogy applies on the global macro-political scale. If Osea, one of the world's superpowers in the 1990s and to present day I might add, insisted they were a champion of minorities all over Strangereal, and saw these minorities crushed by foreign governments, how would they respond in diplomacy? Osea is surrendering a key diplomatic power in Nuclear Arms and military reduction in response to an aggressive foreign government. Not only does that hurt Ocea's capability to intervene in conflict should the need arise, but homeland security then becomes an issue._

 _Over the past 10 years alone, the Ocean Nuclear Stockpile is no more while the Ocean military shrunk to about 2/5ths of its former size in the Belkan War. Granted, the contemporary Ocean Military is larger than the forces fielded by Sapin and Ustio to the north combined, it's shrinking has given Ocean Citizens reasons to worry. And as for the nuclear arms, there really has not been a development program that has occupied that niche nuclear weapons served as for Osea._

 _Nuclear Weapons are unique due to the fact that their mere presence usually results in treaty, armistice, and peace negotiations to conclude successfully. No rational being wants to see their furthered use in this world of ours, and as a man who witnessed Belka's Actions at the Belkan Gates; I wholeheartedly agree! Unfortunately, with the exception of the Usean Continental War due to a variety of other factors (see Ulysses Weapons Development Programs in chapter 12)._

A thought occurred to me then. Pausing, I looked up to my instructor. "While I understand the issue of nukes, what does our military strength have to do with this issue?"

"Good Question. As I said in the soon-to-be published work, politicians, namely ones who wish to maintain their current social standing, run for re-elections right? A majority of The Hill's politicians needed to deal with this issue, as it has been the front and center of people's minds for the past 15 years. They needed to show progress on this front, and these SALT treaties, military cuts, and the development of the Arkbird have been the way to demonstrate their commitment to anti-war sentiment" Mr. Shultz paused at that. He then turned to his left to operate the coffee maker on the back wall behind his PC. After fiddling with the device with a few minutes, he asked "Do you drink coffee by chance?"

"No thanks, I have never been a fan."

"Shame, you are missing out on a lot!" He jokingly pointed out. "Well, you'll be drinking the stuff soon enough, let me tell you. Now where was I?"

"Anti-war Sentiment?"

"Right, Right. Well as I go on to argue in my novel, this gradual perception of a weakened Osea cannot be allowed to continue. It gives regimes such as the Generals in Estovokia, to name such an oppressive contemporary regime, the opportunity to act in their own interests." Grabbing the coffee pot, Mr. Shultz poured out a glass for himself and took a quick sip. "Bingo." He seemed to relax a bit more after words.

"So, what lesson did you learn Alec?"

"Military good?" was my sheepish response.

A look of distain crossed Mr. Shultz's face, followed by an exaggerated sweat-drop and a rubbing of temples. "A little more detail than that Alec."

"Ok, our military presence and status as a superpower is key to check belligerent nations acting in their own interests, maintaining the peace in a world full of advanced infrastructure that could be used as weapons of war."

"See, was it that hard to think about it?" Mr. Shutlz teased.

Ignoring his teasing, I asked; "What does this lesson have to do with me today then?"

"Good! I was wondering when you were going to ask this. As we are now speaking, the Ocean Air Defense Force or OADF is taking this opportunity to recruit as many young individuals to replace veterans such as myself in their ranks. The average age of the air force officers is well over 40 years old, and the OADF is trying to remedy that by recruiting more college-aged individuals such as yourself. Well, it also helps Osea also uses this program as a form of nationalization, as for the past several years your father and yourself are still considered Emmerians by the Ocean Government." He paused to take another sip of his 'Morning Joy', "But for you in particular Alec, I think this program is better than your college options at this point in time. Since you are still deemed to be Emmerian, college will be too expensive for your father to even dream of playing for with his profession, not to mention his child-support in addition to that for your siblings. Your Grades simply wont give you a dime in scholarship money. And finally, you can do something meaningful to the world, instead of simply flipping burgers like other GED/Drop-outs tend to do." At this point in time, he reached into his drawer and pulled out another folder, this time with a bus ticket with a departure time set for 1pm this afternoon. He handed the ticket to me, as well as other pamphlets on the ODAF and Jack Bartlett's contact info. "Get into contact with Jack and he will inform you more specifically about what roles and career developments you can expect. Personally, if I was to join a country's Air Force, I'd want to fly their big planes. Just saying" with a subtle wink, he stood up and escorted me back to my car from his office.

"Did you have any questions for me Alec?"

"Think I am all set Mr. Shutlz"

"Good Luck!" With a cheery wave, he turned to enter November City High. While I hopped in that little car and drove off. As it was only 11am, just enough time for me to catch something to eat, briefly stop at home to grab clothing, and say good-bye to Gracie's memorial before my 1pm bus left. Sigh, I hope this does not kill me.

Author's Note

Hey All! Sorry for the delay on this update to the Unsung Story. I finally have some time over the past couple of months to continue where I left off with young Alec. Unfortunately this will be the only update before this upcoming summer due to college classes. Please enjoy this next chapter in the Unsung Story and tell me what you think in the reviews.

Kinda short, I know, but we shall see where we go from here. Remember, this setting is in the Spring of 2010. In terms of chronology, this will give our young protagonist the summer to find his niche before tensions escalate in the fall. Next chapter I will go over Basic Training, introduce more of the supporting cast, and go from there. For this series, I intend to make Alec a pilot of the one "line" or family of planes. Thus there will be 4 OCs to go along with the cannon characters.


	5. Author's Note 1-22-17

Author's Note: The Unsung Story (1/22/2017)

To my readers of The Unsung Story, and for those who followed what I have written so far, thank you. It means a lot to me. It has been nice getting this feedback, and I will take it with me in the future.

I would like to take the time to be bluntly honest; life has been chaotic for me in the past few years. I will be competing my undergrad degree program in May and the real world is literally at my doorstep. That includes all the job-hunting responsibilities that come with it sadly. Naturally, I have spent my time and focus on these things and must continue to do so. I do not envision myself committing significantly more time in writing until I get into a stable, independent financial situation.

Now, how this relates to _The Unsung Story_ \- I will try to continue to write this story out (if it is very infrequent as I am now updating this) as Ace Combat was very much a large part of my childhood. To address this compelling story (AC5 by far was the best plot of the AC games, with honorable mention to AC0) with the level of detail I would like, that would require me to do some research in the background and go from there. However, the last time I worked on _The Unsung Story_ was back in October, where I wrote a page and a half, got writer's block and engineering homework… and the rest was history.

Because of this, that was why I decided to write something that would require less detail and would be shorter lengthwise, but still be fun and encapsulate my childhood-ish from an Adult Humor perspective. That was how I got the inspiration for _The Night that the Council of Cards Was Built_. I understand if you are not Percy Jackson fans and that is ok. However, I felt that I needed to write something like that first before I tried something much more dystopian like _The Unsung Story._

Now as for my immediate plans for the next few months for writing; I will be completing _The Night that the Council of Cards Was Built_ prior to continuing _The Unsung Story_. As I post this update, I am working on completing Part Two of said two shot; which is also running into a literal wall as of this past week. Once again, thank you for your patience and you can bet I will be first in line when Ace Combat 7 is released later this year.

Thanks,

Mobius Legacy


End file.
